


The Last Chance

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Danielle Wolfe/Alex Dawson [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Once childhood sweethearts, before being separated from each other.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alex Dawson
Series: Danielle Wolfe/Alex Dawson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997059
Kudos: 1





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> An old roleplay that I have converted into a story.

I had just finished work and Jac had offered me a lift home; "Fancy a lift home Danielle?" Jac said as I smiled at her.

"Nah, it's a lovely warm evening so I will walk home but thank you for the lift Jac." I responded as she smiled back at me.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Danielle, night." Jac replied as she got into her car and drove off. We waved at each other and I walked home.

I had just crossed the road, when a familiar voice called out to me; "Dani?" I spun round and I saw my ex-girlfriend, Alex Dawson.

"Alex!" I replied as I was shocked, but then the resentment (that I had buried within me) came back, "All these years Alex, no contact no nothing and now your here." I said as she burst into tears.

*Sniffs* "It wasn't my fault Dani, my parents forced me to move away from London. I didn't want to leave you I swear." Alex responded.

Alex walked towards me and took my hand into hers; "I wanted to be with you Dani, you have (and always will be) my first love."

I knew I was falling for Alex (again), "I have to go home, it has been nice to see you." I replied as I went to turn away, Alex pulled me back and kissed me.

As I responded to the kiss, I felt her tears against my cheeks and I went to wrap my arms around her but I pushed her away and ran home.

I was still deeply hurt that Alex had left abruptly and it took me a long time to heal my heart, Alex and I were together for six years.

However, I locked up the house and I climbed into my bed and just cried as the pain came back. I fell asleep from the crying and I didn't dream about anything, I woke up at quarter three the following morning and I just stared at the ceiling.


	2. Speaking With Alex

I had been for my morning run, I didn't have much breakfast and then I left for work: As I arrived at work, I made myself a cup of tea and sat in my office. I am a Homicide Detective and I was very good at what I do, I was the first in and so I put the heating on for my boss.

As I get settled and was looking through a case file, I was caught off guard by Alex; "Good morning Dani." She said as it startled me, "Morning Alex. What's wrong?" I replied as she smiled at me, "I wanted to see you." She said as I nodded and then made her a cup of tea.

We sat down and talked about things, "I really didn't want to leave you Dani. My parents forced me to move away, you meant everything to me and when I never got that chance to say goodbye to you, that hurt me." Alex said as I looked at her. "I did miss you, yeah it hurt because you were my first girlfriend and I was happy. After you left it broke my heart and I couldn't eat, sleep or even focus on my studies. I don't blame you Alex." I replied as she looked at me.

"But you did, didn't you?" She said as I nodded, "Yeah, because you never told me and you never said goodbye. When I finally got over it, I vowed to myself that if you ever came back, I wouldn't forgive you for just leaving like that." I responded as she grabbed my hand.

Alex held my hand as tears stained her cheeks; "And now Dani? Have you forgiven me?" She asked me and I nodded, "I forgive you." I replied as she smiled at me. As we moved closer to each other, my phone rang and it was Bernie; "Hi Bernie." I said as Alex kept a hold of my hand.

However, my domeenior changed as I listened to Bernie; "What? How is that possible? I spoke to her last night." I responded, as Alex placed her hand on my shoulder.


	3. Losing My Nana

After my boss arrived at work, I left and Alex went home: I drove to my nana house and Bernie saw me; "Dani, Jac is in there. Nana had a heart attack." She said as I looked at her.

"Are you mad? Nana was healthy, fit as a butchers dog. *I realised what was happening* I'm sorry Bern." I said as I pulled her into my arms and Bernie just cried. "It's ok Dani, I love you." She replied as I smiled, "I love you too." I replied.

Then Jac came out and confirmed it was a heart attack, "I'm sorry but it was an unexpected heart attack." She said as I held Bernie in my arms.

We organised the funeral and I just ignored calls from Alex, I was grieving and I just wanted to be alone. The following week, we attended the funeral of my nana and it had finally hit me. I just cried as Jac held me in her arms and Bernie held my hand as Serena held Bernie in her arms.

After the funeral, I went home and just walked into the kitchen, I sat on the side and just cried. However, my door bell rang and I got off the side. I walked out of the kitchen and went to open the front door, I opened the front door and I saw Alex; "Hi, how are you Dani?" She asked me.

I put on a brave face, "I'm fine Alex." I replied as she knew different, "Your not Dani." She came into the house and closed the door behind her. "I just want to be alone, besides I am married to Jac Naylor." I replied as Alex came closer to me and she held me, however I didn't want it and I tried to fight her off; "Alex, please stop I don't want it." I said as she smiled at me. 

"Why?" She asked me, as I just broke down; "Because my nana died and I want to be alone." I replied as Alex's face fell and I looked at her. "I'm sorry Dani." She responded as she kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes tightly as I hoped that Jac wouldn't come through the door and catch me in the arms of another woman.

However, I opened my eyes and I looked at Alex's chest. Then she moved her lips away from my forehead and I knew what I wanted (and I knew I wanted Alex) in that moment. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped my hands inside her shirt running my hands on her tummy and felt her shudder at my touch, Alex lifted up my chin and kissed my lips softly as I kept my hands on her hips.

I felt Alex run her hands on my bum and we still kissed passionately, then she slipped her hand up my skirt and moved it inwards (towards my knickers). I pulled her bra down and sucked on her nipple as she moaned; "I have missed you baby." I bit her nipple (sexually) and she smiled at me, then she pulled me up and kissed me passionately. 

Just then, I heard Jac's car pull up in the driveway and I quickly pulled away from Alex; "You have to go." I said as I ran up the stairs, to the toilet. Alex left via the back door, after buttoning up her shirt. I came down just as Jac came through the door and I saw Alex smile at me, "How are you babe?" Jac asked me, "Tired and I miss my nana." I replied as she pulled away.

"Why not take some time off and go to your cottage for a bit." She said as I shook my head, "I will be fine babe." I replied as she took her coat off and she went for a bath. "Do you mind if I go for a walk babe?" I asked her as she smiled at me, "Sure, you need some head space." She responded as I smiled, "Then we can have a takeaway tonight when I get back." I said as she smiled at me.

Then I left the house as she went for a bath.


	4. Sleeping With Alex

As I walked fond the corner, I spotted Alex's car in the driveway and I ran over, knocking on the front door. Soon Alex came and answered the door, she smiled brightly at me; "Come here, sexy." She said as she pulled into her arms and closed the door behind me.

We broke into a passionate kiss, then I sat on the sofa: I let Alex slip her hand into my skirt and rub me hard; "Fuck me baby." I begged as she got up and led me to her bedroom. Where we fell into her bed and made love to each other. 

I had missed Alex, but I was now married to Jac and I love her. As Alex slept, I got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. I got dressed and left Alex a letter, then I left her house. However, I took one look back and my heart ached, I still loved Alex but I loved Jac more and so I turned away to go home.

Soon I returned home and it was four thirty five pm, Jac was on the sofa and I kissed her lips. She smiled at me and she ordered our tea, meanwhile Alex had woken up and was reading the letter;

"Alex,

I'm sorry, I do love you and I always will but I have Jac and two girls who I love so much. While I enjoyed our sex session, I love Jac more and it's Jac who I want to be with. I would like us to be friends, and I want you to be happy. Just so you know, you meant a lot to me too when we were younger, we had six years together and I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

Then I found Jac and I fell in love with her, please be happy Alex and whatever you decide I will support you. If you want to, we can count us having sex as part of our ex-relationship. You will always be my friend and you will always be my first serious love, you will always hold a place in my heart Alex.

Love you always Alex xx"

Alex cried reading it, she loved Danielle still but she was happy that she had meant something to Danielle. She texted Danielle; "Thanks for the letter and I am glad that I meant a lot to you too. I am happy for us to be friends and we can count the sex session today as apart of our ex-relationship. To be honest, I have my eyes on someone and she is back home, I think I will go back home and be with her xx."

I just smiled at the text, and I replied; "I hope it works out for you, please come back and visit, also you can video chat me anytime xx." 

Alex saw the text and smiled; "Thank you, bye Danielle xx."

Danielle smiled, "Bye Alex, have a safe journey back home xx."

"I will xx." Alex replied.

Then Danielle put her phone away and spent time with Jac.

A couple of months later, Danielle received a letter and she opened it;

"Hi Dani,

Been a while since we last spoke, I am ok and now I am happily married to my wife Sarah. She is perfect, she knows all about you and is pleased that we are friends. Also, just to let you know that we have a beautiful baby girl together. I named her after you, Danielle 'Dani' Alexandra Leeson. I changed my upon marriage and I still think of you so much, also Sarah is expecting our second daughter and we are naming Angelica 'Angel' Sarah Leeson. Can't wait to visit you someday, for now we are happy and just wanting ourselves at the moment.

I have sent you a picture of me, Sarah and Dani, see you soon Dani xx

Love Alex (always) xx."

Danielle smiled at the letter and she looked at the photo, then she texted Alex "Dani is beautiful, congratulations and I can't wait to see you too xx." After that letter, Danielle and Alex had moved on though they loved each other so much and they expressed their feelings to each other which helped them both heal and move on.

Danielle was happy with Jac and their two girls, though eventually Jac finds the picture of Alex, Sarah and Dani. Danielle explains to Jac everything and how she slept with Alex after her nana had died.

Jac isn't happy about the infidelity, but she can understand why it happened, Jac put it down to the grief and mixed emotions about Alex. She forgives Danielle and gives her a cuddle, Danielle didn't mean to hurt Jac but she did and though Jac forgave her Danielle took a while to forgive herself.

Eventually, Danielle forgave herself for the infidelity and she was much happier and she enjoyed her marriage with Jac.


End file.
